Paper roll dispensers and paper towel dispensers are frequently mounted within walls in bathrooms adjacent to toilets for toilet paper and in kitchens for paper towels. Paper roll dispensers also come in many configurations on such walls and on stand alone dispensers. Conventional toilet paper dispensers often include a spindle mounted between two posts that are mounted to a wall. Such paper roll dispensers fail to include covers for the paper rolls, thereby exposing the toilet paper to becoming soiled, and subject to transmitted infections and airborne germs. Additional problems include excess paper rolling off of the roll and not being able to tear paper off of a roll using only one hand. Furthermore, since paper roll dispensers now come in such a variety of configurations, many existing paper roll covers fail to adequately fit or accommodate for such variation.